peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 July 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-24 ;Comments *Another "hot seat changeover" between Steve Lamacq and Peel: "It has to be said that that Lammo does have a hot bum. I don't know what that says about him as a human being." *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets to come to Maida Vale next Wednesday (31 July 2002) to see Jeffrey Lewis perform a live set. *JP: "T shirts made for the pear-shaped man are very popular in our house, let me tell you." *Peel had suffered two embarrassing incidents during the day. The first came that morning when he was sitting in a cafe "just off Baker Street" awaiting the arrival of his brother. A member of staff attempted to shoo him away, "under the impression that I was a vagrant." Earlier that evening, John, producer Louise and programme assistant Dave had been involved in an incident in a newsagent's in Charing Cross Road: Peel: "I think the bloke behind the counter assumed that Dave was trying to sell Louise to me. That's the only thing I can imagine, because he shouted at all of us to get out but he focused his hostility on Dave." Sessions *Icarus Line #2. Recorded 19 June 2002. Tracklisting *Hot Snakes: LAX (LP - Suicide Invoice) Swami *Earl 16: Children of the Emperor (7") Gussie P :JP: "These hot seat changeovers are nothing if not melodramatic, but I now feel as though I'm totally in control of my environment and the rest of the programme will go without a hitch." *Ed Rush & Optical: Pacman (Ram Trilogy Remix) (12") Virus Mistakenly announced as the b-side, "Vessel" by Universal Project - and officially registered as such on the Radio 1 website. Several listeners contact the show to point out the error. (Wrong Track Moment) *Young People: Elizabeth Taylor (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *Icarus Line: The Big Sleep (Peel session) *Christ: Spengly Bengly (EP - Pylonesque) Benbecula *Vader: Whisper (Various LP - Now That's What I Call Terror 18) Terrorizer *Admiral Tibet: Battle Field (7") Spyda Web *Bomb Circle (2): Pushed To The Margins (Split LP - The Bomb Circle/Pot Washers Union) Universal Cooler *Biffy Clyro: Joy.Discovery.Invention. (CD Single) Beggars Banquet *Geraldo and His Sweet Music: Louisiana Fairy Tale (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Coalition: Who's Next (12") Nu Urban Music *Maximilian Hecker: Polyester (7") Kitty-Yo *Icarus Line: Kiss Like Lizards/Getting Bright At Night (Peel session) *Richard Berry: Louie Louie (Various LP - Love That Louie: The Louie Louie Files) Ace *Pot Washers Union: Hood (Split LP - The Bomb Circle/Pot Washers Union) Universal Cooler *Cranebuilders: My Little Misery (EP - Bitch) Ten People Tell *Mark Ashley: The Speed Of Light (12") Nu Energy *Young Heart Attack: Mouthful Of Love (7") Rex *Reynolds: I Just Want To Get Along (Various 2 x 7" EP - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Lunic: Bang on Target (12") MFS *Icarus Line: Miss Bliss (Peel session) *Snotty: Seventeen Again (LP - Short&Quick&Love) Hermit Records *Rabbinical School Dropouts: Pillow Rock (LP - Cosmic Tree) Tzadik File ;Name *John_Peel_20020724.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Competitions